One Day at a Time
by thrnbrooke
Summary: Sequel to New Beginnings as requested by Sa1boy. Draco asks for help.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Potterverse. Unfortunately it all belongs to the talented JKR. Written for my darling Mart, who requested a sequel. Happy Birthday, lovie! Thank you Sevfan! I appreciate the once over!

After making himself presentable, Draco left the bathroom. Hesitantly he quietly went down the stairs. A long forgotten memory led him to a parlor that held the master of the house. He had expected dark and somber but instead it was cozy and homey. The room was done in muted earth tones – sage, rust, tan and cream. This was a room to relax in and entertain company. Seems the house had gotten a face-lift. For which secretly Draco was happy.

Harry was sitting in an overstuffed armchair positioned near the fire. He had obviously been reading but as Draco entered the room, he placed a bookmark to mark his place and placed the book on the waiting table to the side.

"Please come in. Kreacher was kind enough to bring us some hot chocolate but if you prefer something else…" Harry offered.

"No. Cocoa is fine. Thank you," Draco told him, coming to sit in the chair across from his fantasy. Draco took a sip and smile. "This is very good."

"So, Draco, what brings you to the Noble House of Black?" Harry asked.

"Sanctuary. I need… well I need …" Draco tried and stopped. He took another sip of his chocolate. "I need protection and I need … well, Harry, I need a friend." If Harry was startled by Draco calling him by his first name he didn't show it.

"Why do you need protection? Why come to me?" Harry questioned.

"There are those that feel the Malfoys got off too easily. That we all should have been Kissed. Mother and Father have gone into hiding but someone had to stay here to keep things going. You're the only one I trust. You spoke up for us and helped us once before. Will you help me again?" Draco stared into his chocolate like it would show him all his answers. Silence met his questions. Finally Draco glanced up through his lashes to watch Harry run a hand through his hair.

"What do you need me to do?" Harry finally answered.

"You'll help?" Draco excitedly asked him. "You'll give me sanctuary? Really?" Harry smiled before nodding.

"I'll help you in anyway that I can," Harry said, smiling. "Will you be staying here?"

"If that's okay," Draco told him.

"I'll have Kreacher ready a room. Do you have your things?" Draco shook his head. "I'm sure Kreacher will go to the Manor to pack a trunk for you. If you tell him what you need he'll get them for you. Are you hungry?" Draco's stomach growled in response. "I'll have Winky prepare some sandwiches."

"You have another house-elf?" Draco wondered.

"She was a friend of Dobby's. I couldn't leave her at Hogwarts. She was miserable being a free elf."

"Harry to the rescue," Draco teased.

"Yes, well I better get things settled for you. I'll be right back." Harry left the room. Draco shrugged out of his jacket and after laying it on the back of the chair, he snuggled into it feeling content and safe for the first time since his parents left the country. He couldn't believe his luck! Harry was going to help him. He was letting him stay with him.

Winky popped in with a tray of sandwiches. She curtsied to him and placed the tray on the small table.

"Master Harry will return shortly. He's making sure you have everything you need," the small elf told him.

"Thank you." She smiled and popped away. Draco took a sandwich and happily munched away. This was one good sandwich! He moaned in appreciation.

"Don't know how she does it but her sandwiches are to die for!" Draco jumped at the unexpected voice, almost dropping his sandwich. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you. I just came to let you know your room is ready. It's across from mine. Hope you don't mind."

"No. I don't mind at all. I'm so thankful you're actually doing this. I thought for sure you'd laugh in my face." Harry crossed the room in three quick strides. He looked down at Draco and smiled.

"The past is just that. It's the past. I'm trying to look towards the future." Harry held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Please call me Harry." Draco looked at the outstretched hand remembering doing the same thing all those years ago. He grabbed it and caressed it with his thumb.

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. Draco, if you please." Draco stood up and looked him in the eye. "And I'd like more then just friendship," he whispered before gently placing a light kiss on the other man's lips.

"One day at a time, Draco. We'll take it one day at a time," Harry said with a smile.


End file.
